


Ah Yes. Me, My Wife, and Our Baby’s Alcor Costume

by TracedInAir



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a great mother, Diabetes Time the fluff has arrived, Diana is too, F/F, Fluff, The wives through the years, but not spoopy, collab!, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: A view into Akko's myriad and wonderfully varied Halloween experiences throughout the years.(Or, Akko wears a Shiny Chariot costume every single year and Diana really wishes it could be her turn just once).
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 30
Kudos: 156





	Ah Yes. Me, My Wife, and Our Baby’s Alcor Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toasty_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/gifts), [simpleapricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleapricot/gifts).



> This was done as a collaboration between myself, toasty_coconut and simpleapricot based on an idea we got (with permission!) from yourhope! It's been an absolute blast writing this idea with these two and I made sure to chuck in a bunch of references to their fics as well <3
> 
> Oh, and little Aya and Emi Kagari-Cavendish are toasty's invention and she graciously allowed me to use them for this! She even sent me a whole dossier on their personalities etc so I'm super grateful!
> 
> Please check out toasty_coconut's fic over at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996482/chapters/66727510  
> And simpleapricot's at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310519

“What do you mean _your turn?”_ Akko demanded, voice echoing around their shared flat.

“It only seems fair,” Diana sniffed. “You’ve had your way the last two years.”

“And I will continue to have my way every year!” Akko declared. “You can’t break my fifteen year streak, Diana!”

“Aren’t you the one who always complains about how ridiculous it is to blindly follow traditions?” Diana asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s different.”

“I fail to see how.”

“See, it’s like how _your_ tradition of wanting to help people is good, but having an Emperor is dumb.” Akko nodded to herself.

“Are you seriously comparing my family’s proud, _centuries old_ tradition of helping all those in need, with your desire to wear a Shiny Chariot costume for Halloween every year?” Diana said.

“Exactly! I knew you’d understand!” Akko tilted her head with a grin.

“You are the most preposterous girl on the face of the Earth, you do know that?” Diana shook her head, unable to hide her smile.

“And you looove me,” Akko teased, leaning in for a quick peck.

“You can’t just say that to win every argument.” Diana turned her head away haughtily.

“Yeah I can.” Akko grinned. “Never fails.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Diana turned back to her girlfriend, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. “I wonder if others could learn from your flawless debating strategy.”

“We should tell Andrew to try it sometime, see how it works out for him.” Akko smirked.

Diana burst out laughing.

“Imagine it though. He’s sitting there in parliament or something-”

“Akko, he’s twenty.”

“Yeah and he’ll be an MP within like five years at this rate.” Akko shrugged. “Anyway, he’s sitting there on the Labour front bench-”

Diana burst out laughing again.

“Fine, Lib Dem or Green.”

“And you’re so sure he’s jumping ship?”

“Trust me. Oh wait, what if he’s debating his dad?” Akko’s eyes glowed at the idea. _“Imagine._ His dad’s going on about starving the poor or whatever it is Tories talk about-”

“As unbiased as ever, darling,” Diana said.

“Exactly. And then Andrew’s like,” Akko put on her best Andrew impression. “‘The Right Honourable MP Hanbridge may have a point, but if I might make a counterargument. Father, I still love you.’” Akko broke down into giggles.

Diana chuckled a bit too, wrapping her arms around Akko. “Don’t believe for a moment that I’ve forgotten about why we’re having this conversation in the first place.”

“Ah crap, thought I’d managed to distract you,” Akko said. “Anyway, point stands. I’m going as Chariot. You’re going as some lame thing that isn’t Chariot. End of conversation.”

“I suppose at least this time you’re not making me dress up as a giant bird.” Diana sighed.

Akko’s eyes glinted, a sly smile forming on her face.

“Akko, don’t you dare.”

“I’m pretty sure I brought the outfit…”

_“Why.”_

* * *

The first time Akko went as Shiny Chariot for Halloween, she was five years old. One other girl at the party was also dressed as Chariot, leading to an extended argument over who the _real_ Chariot was. (Akko won, _obviously._ The other girl didn’t even have any Super Rare cards!)

At next year’s party, there were seven girls and one boy dressed as Chariot. Akko couldn’t quite challenge _all_ of them for the title of Best Shiny Chariot Costume And Also Best Shiny Chariot Fan Forever.

Not that that stopped her from _trying._

It wasn’t even close, in Akko’s eyes. _Three_ of the girls didn’t even know the incantation for Shiny Arc! One of them thought it was something ridiculous like _‘Makmur Mikmur Meksomething.’_ Clearly not a real fan. The rest all managed to cross that simple hurdle, but none could match up to Akko’s knowledge of Chariot’s spells. And _especially_ not to her ultimate trump card: _tickets to see Shiny Chariot in Tokyo next month!_

Akko always won when it came to Shiny Chariot.

When Akko was nine, for the first time, she was the only one dressed as Shiny Chariot.

The same was true when she was ten. And eleven.

By the time she was twelve, no one even recognised her costume. They thought it was ‘just a witch outfit.’

And no one even stayed around to listen to her explain that she was _actually_ Shiny Chariot, the greatest witch in the whole world!

At least her parents never complained. Even though Akko was pretty sure that was just cause they saved money by never having to buy her a new costume, except that one time when she was eleven cause of the growth spurt, and she was definitely overdue another one, after all she was only a bit over a metre and a half!

By the time she was fifteen, Akko had almost given up on correcting people when they told her her witch costume looked dorky.

Almost.

* * *

“A believing heart-” Akko leapt out of their dressing room, in full Shiny Chariot regalia, cape fluttering behind her.

Diana affixed her with a pointed stare.

“...Is…” Akko continued, twirling her hand to gesture for Diana to finish.

Diana folded the arms of her polar bear onesie.

“Awwwwww, Dianaaaaaaa.” Akko pouted.

“One year,” Diana said, seemingly to the stars themselves. Or the ceiling, as the case might be. The hood of her polar bear costume fell back as she tilted her head up. “All I ask is _one year_ where you don’t make me wear something completely ridiculous.”

Akko clutched at her heart. “Would you say that to Arcas’ face?”

Diana stared at her.

Akko yanked out her phone, pulling up an image of Arcas at their wedding in a bear-sized suit and bow tie. “Look at that face and tell me you don’t think the costume is adorable.”

“I still can’t _believe_ that you misheard ‘ring bear- _er’_ that badly.” Diana sighed.

“You absolutely can,” Akko said with a cheeky grin.

“Perhaps I can,” Diana said with a wry smile. “That said, I’m still not entirely convinced on the concept of dressing up like a polar bear.”

“I think it’s cute that we do couples costumes every year!” Akko said.

“This is _not_ a couples costume.” Diana glared.

“I mean OK, but when I suggested you go as Chariot’s _actual_ girlfriend you threatened to-”

“Don’t think I won’t follow through,” Diana said, still glaring.

“OK! OK! No Croix outfit!” Akko held her hands up placatingly. “Dunno where we’d get enough roombas anyway.”

A loud wail from the dressing room interrupted them.

“Ah! How could I forget the most important part!” Akko dashed back into the room.

A cold knot of dread gripped at Diana’s heart. “Akko.”

“Hold up, one sec!”

“Akko! What have you done with Aya!?” Diana shoved her way into the changing room.

“Look!” Akko wheeled around, holding up their infant daughter dressed in

The

Cutest

Crow costume

Diana had _ever seen in her entire life._

“Say hello to _Alcor_ Bernadette Kagari-Cavendish!” Akko said, proudly displaying _the single most adorable thing Diana had ever laid her eyes upon in her twenty-six years upon this Earth._

Diana tried to open her mouth, but all that came out was a tiny squeal. She clapped her hands over her lips, face going completely red.

“…Wow I had _no_ idea you could make _that_ noise,” Akko said, as baby Aya giggled at her mother’s reaction.

“I…” Diana started, voice still impossibly high. “I had no idea anything could be _that cute.”_

“Same, and I’ve known you for like a decade,” Akko said.

“How could I possibly compare?” Diana said, a small tear staining her eye as she reached out to caress her daughter’s cheek. Admittedly, caressing said cheek with a hand covered in a polar bear onesie glove, but still. Aya giggled, the beak of her costume flopping about on her head.

“You do run a pretty close second, if it’s any consolation.” Akko grinned, leaning in to nuzzle Diana’s cheek.

“Hmm… No, I think third is the best I could possibly achieve in this race.” Diana wrapped her other arm around her wife’s shoulders. “I don’t even have her eyes.”

“I am pretty adorable, to be fair,” Akko said with a cheeky wink. “Anyway! Group selfie time!”

“Ah- Akko!” Diana protested as Akko whipped around, lifting her phone up with one hand and holding Aya, no, _Alcor_ Bernadette Kagari-Cavendish between the two of them.

“Cheese!”

* * *

Akko paced listlessly through the halls of Cavendish Manor. She’d tried talking to the staff, but they were all busy. She’d tried cooing over Aya, but she was actually sleeping for once. She’d tried practicing magic, but Anna yelled at her that if she did any more acrobatic nonsense while she was meant to be recovering, then she’d phone Diana and she _did_ mean it.

It was only a sprained wrist! Not like she’d broken her leg sliding down the bannister or anything.

No one was even online to chat! Come on, it was like two in the afternoon! Sure, Amanda probably hadn’t even got out of bed yet, but it couldn’t be _that_ late in Finland?

It was official: Akko was bored. Out of her _mind._

And if anyone asked, _that_ was her defence for why she was exploring random unused rooms in the manor instead of resting and recuperating like she was meant to be doing.

Ooo, a storage room! These were always fun!

Now, the rational part of Akko’s brain knew she probably _shouldn’t_ go digging through a storage room in a house that while _technically_ partially hers, _definitely_ _wasn’t really and Daryl made damn sure she knew that._

But anyway.

The room was dusty as hell, and Akko wasn’t entirely sure what to look for first. She flicked the light on, and spotted a small bookshelf just to her right. Seemed as good a place as any to start. Akko pulled the lone book from the shelf, almost choking on the dust as she cracked open the first page.

To see a photo of Mr and Mrs Cavendish, holding their newborn daughter.

Akko’s heart nearly melted on the spot. Who knew baby Diana was this adorable? Akko flicked through a couple more pictures, but most of the pages were empty. Of course, Diana’s mother had been sick for most of her youth, and her father had passed when she was still a baby. Not a lot of opportunities for great family photos, like the type Akko’s parents had adorning practically every wall of their home back in Chiba.

She flicked back to the first page, taking in the absolute love Bernadette Cavendish regarded her daughter with. It was almost uncanny how similar she looked to Diana, especially comparing the picture to the way Diana looked at Aya.

Akko suddenly felt like she was intruding.

She slammed the binder shut, coughing and spluttering at the sudden explosion of dust.

A single photo drifted to the ground.

Akko turned it over, and was rewarded with the sight of a young Diana, no more than seven or eight, dressed up as Shiny Chariot, waving around a little Shiny Rod replica. Huh, none of Akko’s costumes ever had a Shiny Rod that good, Diana’s even had little glowing green lights for the seven stars!

And Diana! She looked so happy! The pure, simple joy on her face, captured forever in this moment. It was impossible not to compare it to the cold, distant girl Akko had first met at Luna Nova, all those years ago. A tear formed in Akko’s eye as she thought of how that cold girl, this joyous child, and the warm, happy woman she was so proud to call her wife were all one and the same.

 _“You are the reason I am able to smile, Akko.”_ Diana had told her once. Akko never truly believed her, but if she was even partially responsible for helping Diana reconnect with that smiling child looking up at her from this photo? It was the proudest Akko had been of anything in her life.

Well, it was that or hearing Aya’s first words. Tough call to make really.

“Ah, there you are.”

Akko shoved the photo down as she wheeled around to see Anna standing in the doorway. “Hi! Yeah I’m here! Not doing anything suspicious!”

Anna rolled her eyes as she entered the room. “Lady Diana instructed me to inform you she should be home a half-hour early tonight.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Akko said, keeping her arms locked behind her back.

“Atsuko,” Anna started with a sigh, “I can tell you’re hiding something behind your back.”

Akko flinched. “Aw, I thought I’d managed to win you over to calling me Akko…”

“Yes, Akko, you have. But at this moment you have the precise appearance of a child who robbed the biscuit tin and is trying not to be discovered,” Anna admonished her.

“Fine.” Akko sighed reluctantly. “I was bored so I went snooping around and I found this cute photo of Diana dressed like Shiny Chariot. Happy?”

Anna’s expression softened. “May I see?”

Akko pulled the photo from behind her back, holding it out to her.

“Ah yes, this was the young lady’s eighth birthday, as I recall. Her mother was particularly ill, so we had a photograph taken.” Anna wore a strange, wistful expression as she looked at the photo. “You recall, of course, that Lady Diana struggled somewhat with magic in her youth?”

Akko nodded. Definitely not a topic she trusted herself to elaborate on.

Anna nodded in return. “This picture was taken merely three weeks after she was first able to perform magic again after her affliction.” Anna smiled gently. “She was so proud of herself, and she wished to dress as her idol to represent her renewed determination to become the great witch she is today.”

Akko could feel herself tearing up once again. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For telling me, I mean. It means a lot.”

“Oh, think nothing of it.” Anna waved her off. “I’m sure you’re tired enough of my thanks for all you’ve done for her over the years.”

“Couldn’t hurt to hear more,” Akko said with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t push your luck, Mrs Kagari-Cavendish,” Anna said, smiling back. “All said, however, I would advise against bringing this matter up with Lady Diana. She tends to dislike any mention of her parents unless the mood strikes her.”

“Oh yeah, figured that one out a _while_ back, don’t worry,” Akko responded with a nod. “Although this _has_ given me an idea…”

* * *

“Akko,” Diana admonished, stumbling blindly into their dressing room. “Need I remind you that it is neither my birthday nor Christmas.”

“Yeah but I wanted to give you a present anyway,” Akko said, steering her wife past some haphazardly strewn clothes that she _maybe_ should have cleared up before this whole present thing but oh well, bit late now.

“Is the blindfold _really_ necessary?” Diana asked with a huff.

“Only fair,” Akko teased. “Considering how often you make me-”

 _“Akko!”_ Diana hissed. _“Not_ in front of our daughter!”

“Aya’s playing outside, Anna’s with her,” Akko reassured her. “Or did you mean… “ Akko trailed off, running a hand over Diana’s stomach. She was barely showing at just four months, but there was still enough of a bump for Akko to get almost giddy from just touching her unborn child.

“Get off,” Diana protested light-heartedly, smacking her hand away. “At least wait until she’s _born_ before you spoil her rotten.”

“Why Madam Pot, we hadn’t expected you today!” Akko declared. “Please, do make yourself comfortable, the Kettle household always welcomes you!”

Diana folded her arms. “So is being teased my present?”

“No, but since you’ve already got the blindfold on, some could be arranged…” Akko’s voice dropped a tone as she ran a hand up her wife’s arm, coming to rest at the crook of her neck.

“A-Akko, this _really_ isn’t the time,” Diana protested, leaning into her touch all the while.

“No, but it’s always fun to see how quickly you get flustered,” Akko taunted. “Ah fine, tada!”

She whipped the blindfold off Diana’s eyes, revealing a Shiny Chariot costume proudly displayed in the middle of the room.

“You brought me in here to show me your Halloween outfit?” Diana stated, a single quirked eyebrow revealing just how much danger Akko was in at this moment.

“Nope!” Akko shook her head, taking Diana by the hand. “To show you _your_ Halloween outfit!”

“My… what?” Diana looked every bit as shocked as Akko hoped she would.

“I realised something important. We’re the world’s two biggest Shiny Chariot fans, so why don’t we _both_ go as Shiny Chariot?” Akko’s gaze softened as Diana looked reverently at the costume. “Don’t worry, I had it made a little stretchier around the middle to accommodate your bump.”

“Thank you,” Diana said absentmindedly, still not taking her eyes off the white outfit.

“And that’s not even the best part!” Akko dragged Diana reluctantly away from her future outfit. “I figured, well if I’m already making _you_ one, why not complete the set?”

Akko lifted a hanger, revealing a very tiny Shiny Chariot costume, complete with tiny white hat, sized precisely for a very tiny three year old.

“So, what d’you think?” Akko said, grinning as she held up Aya’s miniature replica of the costume in front of Diana.

“I think,” Diana said, gently setting the hanger with Aya’s costume back on the rack, and wrapping her arms around Akko, leaning in for a kiss. “That I might take you up on that earlier flirting, Madam Kettle…”

* * *

“Mummy I wanna be a witch this year!” Emi declared, roughly a week before Halloween.

“I see you want a real change of pace then,” Diana said, regarding her daughter with a serious expression, eyes twinkling.

“Emi! You forgot the important part!” Aya complained, glaring at her sister. “We don’t want to be Great Auntie Chariot this year, mother. We want to be _superhero_ witches!”

“Superhero witches, eh?” Diana asked, leaning in a little closer. She wasn’t _entirely_ sure what ‘superhero witches’ entailed, truth be told. She almost laughed at the idea of Aya and Emi running around dressed like Iron Man with a witch’s hat on. “And what exactly is a _superhero witch,_ then?”

“Okaa-san!” Aya said happily.

Akko, who had just opened the door and was carrying a mug of tea over to Diana, promptly burst into tears.

“Nuh uh, I wanna be a broom dancer, like Auncle ‘Manda!” Emi grinned, twirling on the spot a couple of times before she fell over.

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. “Of course you do.” It was the worst case scenario, really. Amanda was _already_ insufferable enough about being Emi’s favourite, if they caught wind of _this?_ It would be _years_ before they shut up about it.

Akko, meanwhile, was hastily wiping away tears with one hand and setting Diana’s tea next to her with the other. “S-so,” she choked out, trying and failing not to sob as she dropped down in front of Aya, “what would you need for your kaa-chan outfit, precious?”

“I would like a replica of your Little Witch outfit,” Aya said, pronouncing ‘replica’ slowly but perfectly.

“That can be arranged,” Akko said, ruffling Aya’s brown hair. “Oh, I can show you a couple of spells I use too!” Akko beamed.

Aya suddenly looked a little downcast. “I don’t know.” Her eyes turned towards the ground. “Mother always says your magic is very special, I’m unsure if I would be able to sufficiently replica- replic-” she paused, “rep- li- cate it.”

“That’s why we’re gonna practice!” Akko shot Aya a wink. “You’ll be the star of the show in no time, trust me.”

Aya nodded, raising her head a little uncertainly. “Thank you, okaa-san!”

Akko ruffled her hair again, grinning a little. “Any time.”

“And I’m gonna do broom tricks!” Emi declared, leaping into the air and spinning and, of course, landing on her bottom.

“You will do no such thing,” Diana declared, scooping Emi into her arms.

“Awww, muuuuum,” Emi whined, twisting in her arms. “But I’m _the best_ at flying! And Auncle ‘Manda showed me this cool spinny trick and I wanna-”

“Emily, darling, you are five years old,” Diana shushed her, planting a kiss to her forehead. “Five year olds aren’t allowed to do broom spinning stunts, it’s in the rules I’m afraid.”

“Whaaat? No fair!” Emi declared.

“I’m sorry, it’s right there next to the rule about not flying too far above the ground.” Diana shook her head sadly. “Nothing I can do about it until you’re at least fourteen, I’m sorry.”

“Stupid rules,” Emi grumbled, burying herself in Diana’s shoulder.

“No one ever beats mummy when it comes to rules, sweetie,” Akko said, grinning at Diana over her shoulder. “Not even Meanie Great Aunt Daryl’s lawyers could beat your mummy at the rules, and they tried _really_ hard.”

Diana chuckled, shaking her head.

Akko grinned at her again. The Rules were actually her idea, but of course, Akko would never be so gauche as to say ‘I told you so’ to her wife.

After all, why would she need to when her angelic grin said it _so_ much better?

* * *

“Kaaaaaa-chaaaaaan!” Emi called. “We’re waiiiiiiitiiiiing!”

“One moment, please!” Akko declared from the dressing room. The three outside rolled their eyes at the usual theatrics. “So I was thinking, if you two wanted to go as superhero witches, I figured I’d get in on the act!”

The door sprung open, and Akko leapt into the hallway, dressed in a full doctor’s scrubs, complete with stethoscope. And spattered in _copious_ amounts of fake blood.

Aya promptly screamed.

“Huh?” Akko froze.

Diana, dressed in her Chariot costume, wrapped her arms around the still panicking Aya, gently soothing her. “She doesn’t like blood, dear.”

“…Oh,” Akko said, arms dropping limply to her side as Aya continued to scream. “So the spooky doctor costume… probably not a good idea?”

“Just clean off your, ah…” Diana gestured to, well, every part of Akko.

“Yeah, got it.” Akko sheepishly went back into the dressing room.

“Well _I_ thought it was cool!” Emi said, sticking her tongue out at Aya.

“Be nice.” Diana glared.

A few minutes later, and having now thoroughly moved from ‘late’ to _‘extremely_ late,’ a cleaned up Akko in a perfectly regular doctor’s outfit with no blood splatters at all (except for the one on the back of her shoulder that she missed but Diana cleaned up with a spell before Aya noticed so it was fine) accompanied the rest of her family out to the front of the manor.

“Wait one sec, gotta grab something.” Akko quickly dashed back up the stairs.

“Akko! We’re already nearly fifteen minutes late!” Diana called after her.

“It’s important! It completes the outfit!” Akko yelled back, disappearing down a corridor.

A few moments later she reappeared, carrying the Emotional Support Akko plush with her. “I’m Doctor Witch!” Akko declared, raising Diana’s favourite plush proudly.

Diana sighed, resting her hand against her head gently. “I can’t believe you sometimes.” She walked ahead, smiling fondly back at Akko. “Come along now, and no more last minute distractions.”

Emi twirled and span the whole way there, of course, dancing with her tiny broom like her life depended on it. And she only fell over twice!

Once outside, Diana hopped onto her broom, Emi securely strapped to her chest, and prepared to kick off. Aya suddenly grabbed Akko’s hand tightly, dragging her back.

“All ok, Aya?” Akko asked, dropping to her haunches so they were eye-level. Wait, too low. When did Aya get so tall? She stood up a little straighter, looking her in the eyes. “Aya-hime, dou shita?”

Aya smiled a little at the name, but she was still shaking with nervousness. “I can’t do it!”

“Huh? Course you can!” Akko grinned. “We practiced all week, you’re doing so well!”

Aya shook her head. “I kept messing up. What if I get it wrong when everyone’s watching?”

“Then you try it again,” Akko said, smiling softly this time. “And you keep trying, that’s what practice means, OK?”

“Emi’ll laugh…” Aya looked down. Oh no, Aya was using unnecessary contractions, that was a _really_ bad sign. 

“No she won’t.” Akko rested a hand on Aya’s shoulder. “She loves you just as much as I do, OK?”

Aya shook her head sadly, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. “What if someone else laughs?”

Akko sighed, shooting Aya a sympathetic smile. “Have I ever told you about the first time I ever tried to do the cloning trick at a show?”

Aya looked up, eyes a little glassy with tears. “No?”

“Accidentally ran straight into myself.” Akko bonked her knuckles off her skull, tilting her head sideways and poking her tongue out. “Nearly knocked myself out right in the middle of the stage.”

Aya giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth immediately. “Gomen nasai.”

“Don’t apologise!” Akko said. “Everyone was laughing, it was hilarious!! I was so embarrassed at first, but then I remembered that the whole point is to make people smile, and laughing counts! It was one of the highlights of the whole show, I even did it on purpose a few times after that!” Akko tilted her head a little. “Well, maybe in a way that didn’t hurt my head so much.”

Aya laughed again, tears already forgotten.

Akko stood up, holding a hand out to her daughter. “No one can stop themselves from messing up, not even Emi or mummy. The trick is to figure out what to do _after_ you messed up, OK?”

Aya nodded, grabbing Akko’s hand. “OK.”

“Now let’s hurry up! I heard Auntie Jasminka’s bringing one of her special cakes, we can’t miss that!”

The pair hopped on Akko’s broom, quickly catching up to Diana and Emi.

“Is everything alright?” Diana asked.

“Yeah,” Akko said, sharing a grin with Aya. “We’ll be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't that just the most saccharine stuff I ever wrote huh.
> 
> Comments appreciated as always!


End file.
